Version/5.14
CONTENT * Added SFX for the Sploody Harpoon passive * Adjusted some elemental idle vfx to display correct idle media FEATURES * Restructured the difficulty curve for the End-Game Playlist. There are now Normal, Hard, Insane, and Nightmare I-IV End-Game difficulties. Players can now use Insane to prepare themselves for Nightmare mode. * New Passives ** Frost Fire: The Frostbite tower’s slow area buffs defenses inside it giving them X-Y% of the apprentice’s Defense Power as Defense Speed. ** Frosty Power: The Frostbite’s tower’s slow area buffs defenses inside it giving them X-Y% of the apprentice’s Defense Power. * New Skill Spheres ** Frost Range - Increases the range of the frost tower by a percentage. This can stack. * New Legendary Weapon ** A new legendary magic staff will now appear in End Game only. This staff will always have Frost Fire. BALANCE * Defense Balance Updates ** Modified the amount of Defense Power granted by upgrading some defenses: *** 20 cost defenses now receive much more Defense Power per upgrade (~30%) - (Explosive Trap, Elemental Chaos Trap, Arcane Barrier, Training Dummy) *** 30 cost defenses receive slightly more Defense Power per upgrade (~15%) - (Cannonball Tower, Lightning Aura, Heavy Cannonball Tower, Geyser Trap, Spike Blockade) *** 50 cost defenses now receives slightly less Defense Power per upgrade (-8%) - (Ballista, Earthshatter Tower, Skyguard Tower, Blaze Balloon) *** 40 cost defenses have no change - (Flameburst Tower, Flamethrower Tower, Lightning Strikes Aura, Poison Dart Tower) * Uber Defense Rebalance (mostly buffing) ** Flamethrower Tower *** Defense Power ratio increased 0.26 -> 0.3 *** Fixed bugs in Attack Rate data; Attack Rate is now 0.5 ** Heavy Cannonball Tower *** Increased area-of-effect damage substantially (less damage falloff) *** Increased Attack Rate from 4.16 -> 4.0s *** Reduced Defense Power ratio from 1.0 -> 0.9 ** Lightning Strikes Aura *** Reduced Mana Cost from 45 -> 40 *** Reduced Defense Power ratio from 6.1 -> 5.4 to account for mana cost change ** Elemental Chaos Trap *** Increased Attack Rate from 5.0 -> 4.0s *** Fixed a bug that was preventing effects other than incineration from applying to enemies. ** Fixed an issue where some Uber-Sphere Defenses were still gaining Defense Speed on upgrade. * Balance Updates to Non-Uber Sphere Defenses ** Flameburst Tower *** Increased Defense Power ratio 1.0 -> 1.2 ** Lightning Aura *** Increased Defense Power ratio 0.32 -> 0.35 ** Earthshatter Tower *** Increased Defense Power ratio 2.2 -> 2.4 ** Ballista *** Increased Defense Power ratio 2.15 -> 2.6 ** Geyser Trap *** Increased Attack Rate 8.33 -> 8.0s ** Skyguard Tower *** Reduced Critical Damage ratio 2.85 -> 2.0 *** Reduced Defense Power ratio 2.2 -> 2.0 ** Cannonball Tower *** Reduced Critical Damage ratio from 2.157 -> 2.1 ** Explosive Trap *** Reduced Critical Damage ratio 0.95 -> 0.4 ** Serenity Aura *** Changed % Based Healing to Flat Healing *** Flat Heal is now (Defense Power * 0.3) ** Poison Dart Tower *** Reset scaling on dart damage to be consistent with other defenses *** Improved the PDT’s ability to hit its first target and fast-moving targets ** Blaze Balloon *** Increasing Blaze Balloon Attack Rate 8.33 -> 8.0 * Set max Attack Rate for many defenses to 0.75. This will affect future builds that are added into the game. * Frost Tower's Buff Range increased from 500 to 800 - related to the chill area of effect for the Frost Fire stats BUGFIXES * Fixed an issue where towers would reset their attack time when their current target died. * Fixed an issue where towers would wait a minimum time before attacking enemies that came into their range. * Fixed an issue where towers would trigger a minimum wait period when they could not shoot their current target. * Fixed an issue where the Huntress sticky grenades did not disappear when an enemy triggered the explosion. * Fixed an issue where enemies oiled from the Harpoon Oil Targets sphere did not light on fire when hit with fire damage. * Fixed an issue where the Serenity aura was affected by Betsy’s curse. * Fixed a bug where Slayer Weapons were not marked as Custom. * Fixed an issue where the Ballista range increase did not only affect the Ballista. * Fixed an issue that prevented Defense Health and Hero Health from appearing commonly on armor pieces. * Fixed a bug that was still causing Defense Crit Chance and Hero Crit Chance to appear as a primary stat rather than a passive * Setup scaling so that the ignite combo from oil will burn at 40% of the tower damage stat of the hero. * Fixed an issue where enemies oiled from 2 straight poison debuffs did not proc with fire damage. * Fixed an issue where the number of pierced targets doesn't update for the Ballista with the Harpoon Pierce Upgrade skill sphere equipped. KNOWN ISSUES: * Defense Attack Rate 4 & 5 skill spheres give the same value of +20 * Premium Pets have issues. They'll be back online and normally priced in a future hotfix. Category:Versions